


Poisoned

by rosesandribbons



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Food Poisoning, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Happy Hogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandribbons/pseuds/rosesandribbons
Summary: Peter slowly turned around, eyes still wide and face quickly reddening upon seeing Tony Stark standing in the middle of his high school office, clad in a business suit and signature sunglasses.“...Mr. Stark! What’re you doing here?"FebuWhump Day Five: Poisoned
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138787
Comments: 5
Kudos: 257





	Poisoned

**Author's Note:**

> Very much so not good story ahead, folks. 

“Students, please pack up your belongings and stay seated. We are going to be having an early day today.”

Peter looked up in surprise as Mr. Harrington announced the news.

“Uh, Mr. Harrington, is New York under attack or something?” Betty asked from her seat.

“No, we are not under attack.  Unfortunately , it was just discovered that the food that was served for lunch today was expired, and it is likely that several of you have food poisoning.”

Multiple students gasped around the room, and Peter’s heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.

“There is no need to panic, all of your guardians should be coming to pick you up shortly. School will be canceled tomorrow, so look on the bright side, folks! You all get a three-day weekend!” The teacher smiled enthusiastically and almost everyone else in the room groaned.

The first thing Peter felt was guilt, now  realizing that May would be pulled from work to come pick her nephew up from school.

“Abe Brown, please come to the office, you will be checking out.” Peter watched as Abe stood from his seat and grabbed his backpack, clumsily rushing out of the room.

“Oh god, that’s why I’ve been feeling weird. Dude, I would say that a three-day weekend is totally awesome, but I’m pretty sure I’ll spend the majority of it puking.” Ned said with wide eyes.

“Do you think you’ll even be affected? I mean, with your-” Peter cut his best friend off with a look, and Ned immediately lowered his voice before continuing. “With your Spidey metabolism?”

“I don’t know, hopefully not. I’m more worried about pulling May from work. She’s probably going to be mad. She still has hours left before her shift is over.”

Ned rolled his eyes at Peter. “Dude, you need to like, get over yourself. It’s not even your fault, it’s the stupid cafeterias. Blame it on them.”

Peter gave him the side eye as Ned finished packing up his stuff.

“Maybe if I’m not sick for too long we could hang out this weekend, with an extra day and what not.” Peter was about to answer when the PA system turned on once again.

“Ned Leeds, please come to the office, you will be  checking out.”

Ned quickly stood up from his chair and gave Peter a  sympathetic look. Peter just smiled reassuringly and nodded to the door, despite the dread pooling in his stomach at being left alone. “I’ll text you. Tell your mom I said hi.”

As Ned turned and walked out of the room, Peter looked around to see that the majority of the room had cleared while they had been talking, leaving only four other students waiting with him.

The boy sighed, realizing that it was possible May wouldn’t even pick up her phone and he would be stuck at school until someone could check him out.

“Peter Parker, please come to the office, you will be  checking out.” Peter, once again surprised by the unexpected announcement, quickly stood from his seat and hurried out the door.

Maybe May had her phone on her, or maybe her shift had just ended early, but all Peter knew was that she couldn’t have been at work if she made it to his school in that amount of time.

Peter walked into the office, and upon not seeing his  long-haired aunt standing amongst the crowd of people, he made his way up to the receptionist at the front desk.

“Um, I got called down here, is my aunt-” Peter was cut off as a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

“Ah, Mr. Parker, my  favorite intern! How are we doing today?”

Peter froze  mid-sentence , eyes blown wide at the sound of his mentor's voice. It was obvious that the people around them had noticed who was speaking, because the room had quieted down  considerably .

Peter slowly turned around, eyes still wide and face quickly reddening upon seeing Tony Stark standing in the middle of his high school office, clad in a business suit and signature sunglasses.

“...Mr. Stark! What’re you doing here?” Peter asked squeakily.

“Your aunt called me, told me she wouldn’t be able to get you, and I just so happened to be in the area.” Tony glanced at the nameplate on the front desk. “Miss... Tracy, we’re good to go, correct?”

Tracy just stared at the billionaire with wide eyes until she realized that he was speaking to her. “Um, yes, Mr. Stark, sir, you two are... uh, good to go.”

“Excellent,” the man said while clapping his hands together. “You got everything, kid? Hap’s waiting out front, you know how grumpy he gets if you keep him waiting.”

“Right, yes, let’s go,” Peter scrambled past the crowd and out the door, voice still risen a few octaves.

Tony was following close behind, and once the two stepped outside he wrapped his arm around his mentee’s shoulders. “Wow kid, can’t say I don’t like it, but I thought you lost your hero worship for me ages ago.”

Peter rolled his eyes as they made their way down the front steps. “Sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Stark, but I’m not quite used to Iron Man picking me up from school in front of  _ half my grade.” _

Tony snorted at the  kid's teenage sass and ruffled his hair. “Well then maybe we should make it more of a normal thing,” the man said with a smirk.

“Absolutely not,” Peter deadpanned as he crawled into the backseat of the car.

Just as Peter shut the door next to him, a small blue bag was immediately thrown in his face. “I just got my seats reupholstered, kid. I don’t want to see a drop on them.”

“Speaking of,” Tony started as he crawled into the other side of the car. “You haven’t even answered me yet. Are you feeling alright, kid? Or should we make reservations for the bathroom floor tonight?”

Peter giggled as Happy pulled onto the street. “I’m pretty sure I feel fine. I think my metabolism got it out of my system before it affected me.”

“That’s great. Well then, I hear your aunt has an overnight shift tonight, so you’re  gonna stay at the tower this weekend.”

“That’d be awesome, Mr. Stark!”

“I wasn’t asking, kid.”

“Still awesome,” Peter mumbled under his breath.

“Alright Pete, I’m just  gonna take your word for it that you’re not planning on puking all over my lab equipment.

Tony shouldn’t have taken his word for it.

\----------------------------

Once they had arrived at the tower, Peter and Tony headed straight to the lab.

“Hey kid, since we’ve got all weekend, why don’t we skip your suit for now and take a look at Dum-E's programming. Maybe I could show you how to make a Dum-E junior.” Dum-E chirped happily in the corner after hearing his name. “Sounds like he likes the idea.”

“Hi Dum-E! Are you going to let me take a look at you today?”

The bot chirped again as Peter patted its head. Tony walked behind them to grab a screwdriver, a smile tugging at his lips before he realized that he was still in his suit.

“Ah, I’ll be right back, kid. I’m  gonna go change into some lab clothes.”

“Sounds good Mr. Stark.”

Once the genius left, Peter pulled up a chair next to Dum-E and sat down, beginning to take the screws off of the robot’s base when his stomach clenched violently.

“Woah,” Peter whispered as his  vision swam in and out of focus.

Dum-E beeped quietly as the boy rested his hand  against a table to stop himself from tipping over.

“Friday, how much longer will Mr. Stark be?” Peter asked as his mouth started to salivate.

“I’m right here, kid. What’s up?” Tony asked as he walked back into the lab, his head down as he typed something on his phone.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, and Tony immediately looked up at the tone of the boy’s voice.

“Yeah, Pete? Everything good?”

The boy swallowed thickly as he felt pressure start to build in his stomach. Peter covered his mouth and gagged, Tony’s eyes widening as he realized that Peter was about to throw up.

“Hold on kid,” Tony said as he all but dropped his phone and rushed to Peter’s side, moving to help him get to the bathroom.

Peter gagged again as they started rushing forward, a small amount of bile dribbling down his chin as they stepped into the bathroom.

Peter was on his knees within a second and hurling into the toilet bowl. Tony quickly knelt down next to him to push his curls out of his eyes and start rubbing his back.

“Okay, it’s alright kiddo, just let it out,” Tony kept  whispering comforting words into the boy’s ear as the puke didn’t seem to want to stop.

After Peter had seemed to hurl his guts out, Tony stood and wet a washcloth to wipe the excess bile off the kid’s chin.

“Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah, Pete?”

“You may want to make those reservations now.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short and weak and barely even whumpy but I’m gonna be busy the next couple days so I’m trying to whip up a few of these in one night :( 


End file.
